


New Beginnings

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Trixie planned a little welcome party to Katya since she's moving with her now and a few of her drag race sisters show up to surprise the new resident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I don't really know how to count but this was the fic I mentioned before, I kinda based it on [Alaska's Birthday](), the same theme almost and I used their drag names but they're not in drag, it's just easier in case someone doesn't know all of their actual names. I'm super happy about it and I worked with some new pairings, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, gimme some feedback! If you want to read more or keep an eye on what I'm up to, make sure to follow me at excusemymind.tumblr.com I'm always down for a prompt, request, advice or a kiki. xx

Katya let a lungful of air come out as the car stopped in front of the house he didn’t knew much, in a neighborhood he knew even less. He didn’t remember the last time he dare to do such a big thing like this, but it did feel right. 

There was a small part of it that made him feel a cold in the bottom of his stomach, but the other part, the bigger one, made him feel excited. He never really saw himself leaving Boston, and leaving all the memories lived there behind was nostalgic. But right here, as the wind blew on his face, welcoming him, he felt lighter, like an actual weight was lifted off his shoulders.

The soft squeeze on his hand brought his mind back to Earth, and he turned his face to the personification of the butterflies on his stomach, the reason he wanted to be a better person and the reason he was willing to leave such a big and dark part of his past behind. Trixie was staring at him, smiling expectantly. His black eyes were always so shiny and hopeful when they were facing Katya’s.

“We are here,” Trixie said when Katya looked at him. “You okay?”

“Yes, yes.” Katya nodded.

“C’mon then.” Trixie opened the door and paid the driver when he finished unloading Katya’s luggages.

Katya walked over the small pathway and Trixie followed behind, Trixie looked up to the dark house and almost stumbled into Katya when he stopped suddenly near the door.

“What’s wrong?” Trixie asked as Katya didn’t move an inch or a muscle.

“The door is open,” Katya whispered. “Oh my God, you were robbed.”

“Yeah, twice.” Trixie joked. “I must had left it open, I left in such a hurry to pick you up.”

Katya was still reluctant to walk in and thinking about it, Trixie was about to come up with some excuse to assure him everything was fine but Katya opened the door and stepped inside, turning the lights on right after. Trixie smiled as he the room lighten up and saw all the familiar faces there, shouting together.

“Welcome to WeHo!”

Katya jumped back as the dark room revealed itself to be filled with some faces and they were screaming, smiling and clapping for him. A multicolored band covered in glitter that hung from one wall to the other, read “Welcome”. When the fear finally left his body, it was replaced with relief and his mouth run instantly.

“Shit, fuck! Motherfucking assholes, shit, god damn it.” The curses flew out of Katya’s mouth naturally.

“Scared much? Who are you owing, bitch?” Bianca joked and everyone laughed.

“Surprise!” Trixie said a bit excited as he rubbed Katya’s back, his body still a little tense but relaxing now under Trixie’s touch.

Katya turned his face to give Trixie a smile, assuring him he was fine, while he walked towards his guests. He greeted and hugged every single one of them, Adore was by Bianca’s side, and Courtney, Detox, Willam, Laganja and Manila.

Trixie left the luggages by the door, they would worry about it later. He walked over to the living room as everyone got together and started to catch up on each other’s lives. He was proud of being able to pull it off, get the girls together and hide it from Katya. It wasn’t a huge thing, it was small and intimate but it just felt good enough, he wanted to Katya to feel welcome and loved.

Adore could still feel Bianca’s arm around his waist, his body under the clothes now missing the limb that made it feel warmer. He got tense for a second and his eyes went wide when Bianca mindlessly placed his arm around Adore’s waist, and he started to overthink instantly. Did it looked casual? Would it look like something else to the others? What did it mean?

While his head ran with thoughts, Bianca kept the conversation with the others as if nothing was happening. He was just there, standing, talking, with one of his arms around Adore’s waist, as if it was the most natural thing. Adore glared at him quickly, and then he looked around to see his friends reaction, or the lack of that, since nobody actually gave it too much attention… Except Courtney, when Adore meet his eyes, he gave him a smile and a very up questioning brow.

Adore could feel his cheeks turning red and that slightly burning sensation, and because they were not in drag, there was no makeup there to hide it. Thankfully for him, Willam’s seal laugh caught his friends’ attention and everyone seemed interested to know what unleashed that sound. 

Danny took deep breaths to calm himself, hoping the pink in his face would fade away, that’s when Bianca walked away, heading to the kitchen, probably looking for some booze, and Danny’s body instantly missed his.

The lack of Bianca near him and Courtney’s inquisitive face gave Adore the chance to look out for Laganja, and he found him just outside, smoking in the backyard.

“Ganj?” Adore called as he walked closer to his friend. “What are you doing here all alone?”

“Just relaxing.” Laganja said as he pointed the joint on his hand and offered to Adore, who sat by his side on the steps on the deck and took a hit.

“I’ll join them.” Detox said as he looked through the door and saw Adore and Laganja smoking outside.

“Oh, me too.” Katya said right after, but then looked at Trixie as if asking if it was okay, Trixie nodded and Katya quickly walked towards him to give him a peck on the lips, then walked outside and joined the smokers.

“I need alcohol,” Willam said. “Let’s get this done.”

“I’m down for a shot.” Courtney said, while Manila seemed to think about it.

“Gotcha.” Bianca said from the kitchen, holding a bottle of what only could be vodka and fireball on the other hand. “Cups?”

“Okay, one second.” Trixie then looked through the kitchen for red plastic cups and handed it to Willam, who excitedly separated them and Bianca followed his moves, filling them. When they were all filled up and everyone had one on their hands, Courtney counted to three and they all drank. 

Bianca and Willam were ready for the second round as Trixie, Manila and Courtney were still making faces, Manila being the one that didn’t really got drunk often, but she was also the one that needed less alcohol to get drunk.

“You were not doing shots without me!” Detox shouted from outside and threw his cigarette on the grass, stepping into it and coming inside the house as Bianca poured him a shot then handed the cup.

“So, how are you feeling?” Adore asked as Katya blew smoke out of his mouth.

“Hungry,” Katya said. “But I also feel like I can’t rest because there’s just too much going on, in my head, in my life, does Satan really love me? How can I get to the beach and see my dead father? Which beach is it? Is it in here, in California? Who knows? I don’t.”

Adore cackled at Katya’s nonsense. “I meant about moving in, you weirdo.”

“Well, you know…” Katya shrugged. “There’s a lot of guys here but I can’t fuck them, so it’s whateva.”

“Girl, don’t even get me started…” Laganja said.

“I’m just kidding, I’m really excited.” Katya said and Adore knew, because the way his voice sounded, the way he smiled as he looked at the grass, it was one of those rare moments when Katya was being real and serious. “I love Tracy, waking up without her by my side was just…” Katya heard the “aaawww” Adore and Laganja said, “It just sucked cause I love to wake up with blowjobs.”

They all laughed, and then Laganja said “She had to ruin it.”

“She had.” Adore agreed.

“Shut up.” Katya protested. He could go hours talking about Trixie and how much he loves him, but right now he kept to himself what all these thoughts about his boyfriend made his heart feel.

“Count me as hungry too.” Laganja said when he threw the remaining of his joint on the grass.

“Of course you are, stone head.” Katya stood up and threw his cigarette away. “Let’s go inside and get some food, it’s my party, do as I say.” Laganja and Adore followed him inside.

“Come on baby, do a shot with me.” Detox poured some vodka in a cup when he saw Adore coming, and then handed him the cup, slightly touching his before turning it up and drinking. Adore handed the now empty cup to Laganja as he felt the burning feeling through his throat.

“Now everyone, let’s all do a shot together.” Detox said and then added. “Expect Katya tho.”

Katya gave him a smile and lifted up his water bottle, and the others filled their cups.

“Ready?” Willam asked.

“Wait, wait.” Manila said as he typed on his phone.

“Leave your damn phone alone!” Willam shouted. “Who the fuck you’re texting so much?”

“Okay, okay, done.” Manila placed his phone on the table near him and grabbed his cup.

“Go!” Courtney said and they all threw their heads back, drinking the liquor.

Katya watched in distance all the faces they were making.

“It’s Raja, she says she’s sorry she couldn’t come.” Manila said after the shot.

“The staff from the nursing home didn’t let her leave? That’s too bad.” Trixie joked and earned laughs from everyone, expect Manila who rolled his eyes at him.

“Should I put some music, guys?” Manila asked.

“As long as it is not yours.” Bianca replied.

“Remind me again why am I friends with all you shady apes?” Manila left the group around the living room table and walked to the TV.

He turned it on and worked here and there until music started to blast, lifting up their moods as the conversations went everywhere. His phone buzzed on his back pocket and he smiled as he saw the message.

“I kinda like the beard.” Courtney said as he walked by and reached his hand to touch Willam’s beard.

“Now I can be my trueself.” Willam said.

Courtney laughed as he walked away with his cup on his hand. “You can’t run from me forever, you know.”

“Uh?” Adore said, “I’m not.”

“Just looked like it.” Courtney shrugged “Just like looked that there was something else going on with Bianca and I don’t know about.”

Adore’s eyes flew directly from across the room and landed on Bianca. He tried his best to keep his face from showing panic or anything other than unbothered, but he was holding his breath and wondered if Courtney could notice.

“What?” Adore said. “There’s nothing ‘else’ going on.”

“You know you’re not a good liar.” Courtney said and took a sip of his drink.

“Court…” Adore tried to say but Courtney cut him off.

“Okay, alright, nevermind.” Courtney said and Adore breathed in relief that his friend wasn’t going to talk about it anymore. He was way more comfortable talking about their shows and vocal tips, it was safer.

“Courtney, uh?” Laganja said, leaning in the kitchen counter and looking at the same direction Willam was staring.

Willam flipped out of his trance and tried his best to act naturally, because he just got caught. “What about her?”

“You tell me,” Laganja shoved Willam’s shoulder. “You were too busy looking at her when I called you.”

“In fact I was ignoring you, I did hear you calling me but I was just hoping you would go away if I didn’t give you any attention,” Willam took a sip of his drink. “Didn’t worked tho.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Laganja pretended to give up for Willam’s sake, but he knew that look, there was something more there. He took a last look at Willam and left the other boy alone with his thoughts.

Willam exhaled as Laganja walked away from him, even on his high mind Laganja noticed the way he was looking at Courtney and it worried him that someone else saw it too. He looked around to make sure, but everyone seemed to be enjoying their conversations. He breathed in relief and smiled as he walked to where Detox, Katya and Manila were chatting.

They were all together in the living room, some sitting on the couch, chairs, floor. All the people there liked each other, as Adore looked around to his friends faces he felt at home. He laughed at the things they said but his head kept coming back to owner of the most killer pair of dimples across the room.

Adore mindlessly started to walk around the house, he took the steps that lead to the backyard and looked up, the sky was in a beautiful deep tone of blue with shining silver dots. He could hear the conversations on the house and the music playing on the background, a cool breeze passing by, he felt at peace, he was happy about how his life was. He stood there, looking at the skies for God knows how long, until a familiar voice made him look down.

“Being antisocial again?” Bianca stood by his side, looking up then meeting his eyes with a smile.

“It wasn’t on purpose, the sky attracted me.” Adore defended himself.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both stared at the sky for a while again, Adore decided to break it.

“What was that? Earlier.” He asked still looking up.

“Can you be more specific?” Bianca asked.

“Your arm around my waist.” He said.

“And?” Bianca still didn’t get it. “I touched more than just your waist a few hours ago.”

Adore blushed and bite his bottom lip, holding his smile back. “I know.”

“So?” Bianca asked again.

“Courtney chased me because of it,” Adore said. “She said that there was something else going on with us.”

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Bianca shrugged.

“That’s not the point.” Adore protested.

“Then what is it?” Bianca looked at him.

Adore finally looked at him and he couldn’t read Bianca’s face. “Well, it was careless, you know.”

“I know.” Bianca said.

Adore looked down at his shoes as all the possibilities crossed his mind, and then looked up to speak again. “What if-” He stopped mid-sentence now that Bianca was closer and he stared at him.

Bianca took one last step closer and wrapped his arms around Adore’s waist, Adore was shocked and yet he wrapped his arms around Bianca’s neck, like he had done a ton of times before. Bianca’s eyes went to the eyes he loved to get lost and then to the lips he found himself missing, he leaned in and felt them.

Adore had full conscience that his friends were steps away, but once again his body acted by its own when it was under Bianca’s touch. He closed his eyes and kissed him, his body automatically pressed against Bianca’s and they got lost on the kiss.

It didn’t last long until screams broke their bubble and instead of kissing they were laughing, Bianca turned around and gave them his back as to ignore whatever they were saying, he really couldn’t care less. Adore leaned his forehead against Bianca’s and they shared a moment of silence, all they needed was to touch each other.

“They are actually kind of cute.” Manila said, looking outside where Adore and Bianca were still in each other’s arms and everyone else was still watching them.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought that?” Courtney said, joking to himself.

“It was about fucking time.” Detox said out loud and took a sip of his drink, smirking.

“Now you two aren’t the only royal couple no more.” Willam said to Katya and Trixie.

“Finally the kaikai questions and jokes will be directioned to other people, thank God.” Trixie said.

“We’ve had a lot of those.” Katya said out loud, his face looking he was rewatching the said scenes in his mind. Trixie poked Katya’s ribs with his elbow and facepalmed while Katya smiled proudly.

“Gross!” Laganja, Manila and Willam shouted joking.

“Fuck off, you guys.” Trixie laughed.

Adore and Bianca eventually joined them and were received with hugs, looks and more jokes. Adore felt like a such weight was taken off his back, and now more than before, he felt more comfortable. He danced by himself on the living room, but soon grabbed Courtney’s hands and the two of them swung their hips together to the beat of the song while whispering on their ears and laughing.

Bianca handed Willam a full cup and he took the cup automatically as he watched Courtney dance mindlessly around. It’s not like he had never seen him dancing, he had, a lot of times, but this time around it did things to him, and he couldn’t take his eyes off.

“You alright?” Bianca asked. “You seem a bit off today, distant.”

“No, I’m good.” Willam nodded and tried to convince himself. He took in one sip whatever Bianca gave him and left to find the bathroom. He didn’t need, he just wanted to have a break and silence to get this shit together, whatever was going on on his head. He was basically staring at Courtney the whole night, like a creep.

He opened the first door when he turned left and closed it behind him, finally being able to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts. First, where did that came from? Courtney was one of his few true friends and changing that could absolutely ruin it. Second… He couldn’t think on any other reason.

He was overthinking, that wasn’t necessary. Plus, there wasn’t any signal from Courtney that could had unleashed all of this, Willam really needed to calm the fuck down. He took a look at himself at the mirror and fixed his hair, he washed his face in hope to cool him down too. He dried up and then enjoyed his last second alone.

Courtney was leaning on the door, typing on his phone while waiting and suddenly gravity failed him. He thought he would fall hard on the floor but when he opened his eyes, Willam was holding him, a worried look on his face.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Willam asked.

“I was waiting for you.” Courtney said.

Like his brain couldn’t process this, Willam stutter. “Wai-waiting for me?”

“Yeah… To use the bathroom.” Courtney said.

“Oh.” ‘What else would he be waiting on me for?’ Willam thought and got a little disappointed. He realized he was still holding Courtney arms on both sides and then he let go of his hold. He stepped aside to let Courtney in and walked away looking down and feeling awkward, almost ashamed.

Courtney watched him walk away and his brain was playing over and over again the look on Willam’s face when he opened his eyes. In the few seconds it lasted, it seemed like he was seeing his face for the first time. The lack of distance between their faces made Courtney look at him amused, all the lines in the face he had known for years seemed way more interesting now.

He couldn’t quite point a finger in what exactly happened, but as Willam walked away Courtney knew something about him and the way he used to see Willam changed.

Manila checked his phone for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. He felt just like a highschool girl craving attention all the time and giggling while texting with their boyfriends. He did really missed his, and that’s why he had his phone on his hand all night. He embraced his needy side and decided to send a text since he didn’t receive another one for a few hours now.

_[to Raja]_  
_Are you still awake, baby? I really fucking miss you_

He hoped Raja hadn’t went straight for his bed after arriving from the airport or Manila would wake him. His answer came a few minutes after.

_[to Manila]_  
_Come sleep with me, I’ve been dying to touch you all day_

The high school teenager inside him screamed internally and he knew he was blushing.

_[to Raja]_  
_I like the sound of that, give me one hour and I’ll be there_

Manila started to plan his apologizes to leave, he would still be around for a while but inside he would be counting down the minutes to meet Raja.

_[to Manila]_  
_The faster you get here, the faster I can rip your clothes off_

The new message Raja sent didn’t help at all, in fact it only made it more difficult for Manila to stay still and interact with his friends normally. If he ran away would they forgive him?

“So, Adore uh?” Willam said as he sat on the stool near to Bianca.

“Yeah…” Bianca smiled as he looked at the mentioned person.

“How did that go?” Willam could use some advices, he would never ask precisely, mostly because he wasn’t even sure of what he felt. So, talking with Bianca about how it happened with Adore would look like just a conversation instead of seeking for help. “I mean, when you noticed it had changed?”

“Well, it wasn’t immediate.” Bianca started. “I didn’t woke up one day and was in love with her. It’s gradually, you know, you don’t even notice. We got to spend so much time together that when she wasn’t there it felt weird. You realize you’re caring more, missing their voice, laugh or company, all of that shit. And the thought of them being with somebody else on the road kinda get into your nerves, which wouldn’t happen before. You wouldn’t give a fuck, as a friend, because you would be getting some too, but if you choose not to…”

Willam nodded silently, absorbing the words his friend said as Courtney walked past them, coming back from the bathroom and looked over his shoulder quickly to Willam before sitting down near to Adore. “What about the friendship? Weren’t you scared?”

“I was, but at the same time we’re grown ups, you know.” Bianca shrugged. “If it was a one way thing, one of us would have to be mature and move on. It will only be awkward if you let it be, eventually we would forget.”

Manila saw Katya yawn and decided to take it as his cue to leave, or pretend to, but Detox spoke first.

“Okay, it’s been cute but I’m gonna head home.” Detox stated.

“Got some trade waiting up on you?” Courtney joked.

“I would never!” Detox placed a hand over his chest to make it more dramatic.

“I’m gonna go too, can I have a ride?” Manila asked to Detox.

“Come on up bitch.” Detox answered and stood up, starting to hug everyone and saying bye, Manila did the same.

“Danny do you want to-” Laganja was about to ask but when he looked up and saw Adore and Bianca together, he didn’t bother to continue. “Never mind… Detox?”

“Let’s go bitch.” Detox said.

“We’re gonna leave too.” Bianca and Adore stood up, holding hands.

“Oh guys, come on!” Trixie protested.

“We should totally have lunch.” Manila said by the door.

“I’m in.” Laganja said.

“Me too.” Courtney followed.

“Earth to E.T.” Bianca snapped his fingers in front of Willam’s face. “Do you want me to drive you?”

“No, I’m good.” Willam stood up and they hugged. “Got my car here, it’s all good.”

“15 minutes for an Uber? Ugh.” Courtney exclaimed as he typed into his phone.

“Willam can drop you, right?” Katya said in the best of the intentions but Willam wanted to punch him.

“Yeah, sure.” Willam had planned to drive around to clear his mind and now the reason his head was messed up would be on his driver’s seat.

“You won’t mind?” Courtney asked, he almost seemed reluctant.

“Of course not.” Willam said and grabbed his keys.

Bianca and Adore left and Willam and Courtney were saying his goodbyes to Katya and Trixie, now that he was going to spend some time alone with Courtney, Willam was postponing it as much as he could.

When everyone left, the house seemed so quiet and empty as Trixie closed the door. There was a mess they wouldn’t be worrying about for now, they could do it tomorrow, they would have all the time in the world. For now, all Katya wanted was to be with Trixie, hold him in his arms.

“Na-a-a-a.” Katya said when he saw Trixie starting to clean up. He held his wrists and brought him closer, feeling his scent and taking a deep breath. “We can do this tomorrow.”

The “we” made Trixie so much happier, he would have to get used to it, usually he felt so alone when Katya left, but now he wouldn’t leave anymore. He would be staying there, everyday, waking up together, cleaning, cooking, watching trash TV. The big smile on his face made Katya smile too, and he couldn’t help but kiss the gorgeous man in front of him.

Katya took a step back while kissing Trixie and leading them to bedroom, their bedroom. Trixie laid on the bed and Katya stood over him, placing small kisses all over his face and neck.

“I’m gonna bang you so hard.” Katya said between the kisses and heard his favorite laugh in the world.

Trixie held Katya’s face with both hands and kissed him softly, savoring every moment and touch. The kisses got slower and fewer and the body over his got heavier, it was hard to open his eyelids. Katya placed his head on Trixie’s neck and Trixie wrapped his arms around the body above his, feeling happy and in peace. He felt asleep with a smile on his face as Katya snored on the curve of his neck.

“You better be naked already.” Manila shouted as he opened the door.

There was no one in the living room and the lights were off, the house looked empty except for the light coming from the hall.

“And miss half of the fun?” Raja stepped out of the bedroom, making Manila smile and quickly cut the distance between them.

“I missed you so much.” Manila said between their kiss, his arms possessively around Raja’s neck.

“Me too.” Raja said and bite Manila’s bottom lip, sucking on it while dragging him to bedroom.

Manila lifted his arms and Raja pulled his shirt up, breaking the kiss just for a second. Manila’s desperate hands got rid of Raja’s shirt too, and when it was off he hurried to take off whatever he was wearing from the waist down.

“Wanna show me how much?” Manila whispered on Raja’s ear.

“I will, that’s why you’re not going anywhere for the next few days.” Raja pulled Manila’s legs up and around his waist, laying him in the bed right after and kissing every inch of his skin on his way down.

“That’s you.” Willam said as he parked in front of Courtney’s house.

“Thanks, Will.” Courtney took his seat belt off but didn’t left just yet.

Willam was doing his best to look alright but on the inside he was controlling everything, the way the looked, the way he breathed, the way he sat, the way his hand was on the steering wheel, doing his best to not look like he was nearly exploding.

“Will?” Courtney called.

“Yeah?” Willam was looking outside the window, keeping his I-don’t give-a-fucking-fuck manner.

“Did it ever changed, the way you saw someone?” Courtney asked. “Like, did you ever saw a tree and didn’t care at all but the smallest thing happened and you saw it differently?”

He knew exactly what Courtney was talking about. “Yes.”

“And what you did?” Courtney asked again.

“Nothing.” Willam said.

“But will you?” Courtney looked at him.

“I don’t know.” Willam was being honest, he didn’t know how to deal with all of this.

“I think you should.” Courtney said and Willam finally looked at him.

The air in the car seemed to had gone missing and their surroundings didn’t exist. Willam looked at Courtney thinking if he meant what he meant and if he knew what he was talking about. He leaned in slowly, carefully, terrified that anything would break this moment and ruin it beyond repair.

Courtney had a look on his face that he had never seen before and it made Willam want to give up halfway, but the closer he got he saw the smile curling around Courtney’s lips and the hesitation left his body in a rush of courage.

His eyes were closed and he could feel Courtney’s breathing on his face, their lips touched and it felt to good to be truth, he thought about open his eyes to check his reality but then Courtney placed a hand on his shoulder.

Courtney parted his lips as Willam bite his bottom lip, his beard causing a funny feeling on Courtney’s face, he kinda liked it. His other hand went down between their sets and Courtney pressed Willam’s seat button, freeing him.

With a hand on Courtney’s neck, Willam pulled him closer as the kiss got more heated and Courtney leaned in to the touch. He got off of his seat to straddle Willam while they continued to kiss, in the middle of the process his foot bumped into the horn, which caused both of them to laugh.

Willam’s hands were on Courtney’s waist and they got lower slowly, Courtney moaned on the kiss and craved his nails on Willam’s shoulders. He kissed Courtney’s neck and left love bites on the way, he couldn’t hold back and he squeezed Courtney’s butt, making him throw his head back and give him more room to work with.

“I-I think we should-” Courtney tried to say, unsuccessfully, as Willam’s hands and mouth were still on his body, making it hard to think or focus. He placed a hand on Willam’s chest and leaned his body back, creating some space between them. “Hm… Do you wanna come inside?”

Immediately a smile appeared on Willam’s face as his dirty mind got it all wrong. Not really actually. “Yes.”

Courtney smiled and then gave him one last kiss, which he thought it would be quick but it got longer and longer and like a trap, it was hard to get out. He struggled but managed to open the door and get himself out, Willam was still sitting and looking a bit hurt, Courtney extended his hand to him, waiting for him to get off.

Willam got out and locked the door, took Courtney’s hand and they walked inside the house. While Courtney walked a bit ahead of him, Willam smiled and thought he really wouldn’t care if they were ruining their friendship, right now it felt good, it felt right. He would enjoy this, no matter how short or long it would be.

The happiness on his heart and the smile on his face stayed there their whole way back to Bianca’s house. It was a bigger deal than it looked, hold hands and not be secret around their friends anymore. It was a solid next step into their relationship, one that Adore didn’t think would happen any time soon, but he was glad it did.

Walking in to the house, the dogs were asleep and they walked carefully to not make any noise and wake those little devils. Adore smiled as he walked through Bianca’s bed and it was still messy because of them, yet it looked cozy. Bianca hugged him from the back and kissed Adore’s neck.

“Shower?” Bianca asked on Adore’s ear.

“Shower.” Adore turned around on his arms and kissed him, stepping back his way to the bathroom as Bianca kissed him and helped to take his clothes off.

Adore turned on the water on the bathtube and as it filled, he sat on the edge and helped Bianca to undress. His fingers traced lines on the body he loved to touch, Bianca grabbed his hands and placed a kiss on the tip of every finger.

Bianca entered the tube and sat down, Adore entered right after and sat with his back touching Bianca’s chest. He felt safe as Bianca’s arms wrapped around him, he felt happy, complete, and a lot of other things he didn’t care to put into words. But all of this he was feeling now was because of Bianca. He closed his eyes and Bianca placed a kiss on his hair, the words came as naturally as this.

“I love you.” Adore said.


End file.
